Brooken the engagement
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Rook took an important decision that will change his life forever. Brooken history. Text in portuguese . The english version are in my DA account mariforalltmnteterna .


Título : Brooken o noivado  
Universo : Omniverse  
Casal : Ben x Rook ( Brooken )  
Avisos : Slash , A.U. , ooc , xenofilia , um pouco de sensualidade , mas sem sexo .  
Rated : T  
Sumário : Rook tomou uma decisão importante que mudará sua vida para sempre . Brooken história .  
Narrador P.O.V.  
" Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde o encontro com a família Saturday . Novos amigos haviam sido formados , ao passo que o relacionamento entre Ben e Rook se estreitava cada vez mais . Para a sociedade , eles eram apenas parceiros e talvez bons amigos . Mas , para poucas pessoas como Vô Max , Gwew e Kevin , a nossa dupla era um casal .  
Rook andava muito pensativo sobre as palavras de Ben no dia do encontro com os Sábados : " Ele era um cara que cresceu na fazenda . E em ambiente sério . " Ou para piorar : " Você é meu parceiro número . Claro que depois do Kevin e da Gwen . "  
Rook estava pensando o que Ben realmente pensava dele . Como apenas um namorado ou algo mais sério . Ele tinha cíumes se Ben não o priorizasse . Rook era ciumento . Afinal ,ele cresceu em uma casa grande com muitos irmãos para dividir a atenção com os pais . Ele queria que alguém desse atenção a ele . Só para ele . E ele estava tendo novamente outra crise boba de cíumes .  
"É claro que Ben te ama , Blonko . Mas , ele tem laços mais fortes com outras pessoas antes de conhecer você . Você pode não ser o parceiro número 1 dele , mas você é chama do coração dele e seu protetor . " ruminava o jovem alien .  
Rook é possessivo . Ele é um macho jovem . Ele está em busca de um parceiro para acasalar . Ele tem que deixar bem claro para os outros que Ben é seu .  
Rook sabe que isso é egoísta da sua parte . Muito egoísta . Pensar dessa forma é egoísta , agressivo e pode levar tudo a perder .  
Principalmente quando se tem um parceiro e namorado como Ben que sempre tem os holofotes direcionados para ele .  
Rook não se importa que Ben seja famoso . O que incomoda ele é ver Ben flertando com outras garotas . Ou quando ele deixa a fama subir a cabeça . Ou pior , quando ele fica jogando videogame demais . Mais tarde , Rook apurou que foi um videogame que fez Ben terminar com a senhorita Yamamoto .  
O nosso querido alien tem plena consciência de que precisa dar espaço ao seu namorado .Ele sabe muito bem disso .  
Mas , ele quer levar a relação a um nível mais sério . Casamento ainda é cedo , os dois são adolescentes ainda .  
Mas , quem sabe um noivado não seria uma boa ideia ?  
Pelo menos espantaria pretendentes e lembraria a Ben de que ele tem um compromisso .  
Então , lá se vai Rook tentando colocar seu plano em ação . Ele passaria um dia com Ben e depois faria a proposta . Mas , Rook mal sabia que o destino iria aprontar para ele .

No dia seguinte , Rook acordou com um cheiro de comida muito delicioso . Ele estranhou porque normalmente isso só acontece quando Ben está com ele , mas o alien passou a noite sozinho .  
Ele foi até a cozinha .  
Havia comidas muito gostosas na mesa .  
Pelo tipo de comida , só podia ter sido Ben que preparou .  
Rook ficou pensativo . Ele estava imaginando o que seu amor estava aprontando .  
Passou o dia .  
Quando Rook chegou em casa , ele foi logo tomar um banho . Rook sempre deixa uma muda de roupa no banheiro antes do próximo banho .  
Só depois ele vai para o quarto .  
Então , ele abriu a porta e caíu o queixo .  
Ele viu sua amada chama do coração .  
Ele estava lindo .  
Uma calça jeans , uma camisa vermelha e um colete vermelho .E estava usando o perfume que Rook lhe dera no dia dos Namorados .  
"Ben , amor , o que está fazendo aqui ? "  
"Uma surpresa para meu alien lindo , gostoso e cheiroso . " disse Ben lambendo os lábios .  
Rook ficou vermelho e disse : "Ben , eu acabei de tomar banho . Por favor , não me provoque . "  
"Nossa ! Você está pervertido hoje . "  
Ben tomou folêgo e continuou : "Rook querido , eu não vi aqui para atos carnais . "  
"Milagre !" exclamou o alien .  
"Não me interrompa . Eu tomei uma decisão muito séria . Muito mesmo . Eu cresci , Rook . Eu cresci . Você sabe o que isso significa ? "  
"Que nós nos casar ? " respondeu Blonko .  
"Como advinhou , Rook ? "  
"Simples . Você é o único além de mim com chave para esse apartamento . Você deixa comidas que eu sei você sabe fazer . Isso pela manhã . Pela noite , você torna a invadir meu apartamento e me encara em uma atitude provocativa . Mas , não quer sexo . Não é preciso pensar muito sobre isso . "  
"Ok , Sherlock . Esse papo está me cansando . Vamos ao que interessa . "  
Ben se ajoelhou , tirou uma caixinha dos bolso e abriu . Havia um anel dourado fino no interior .  
"Rook Blonko , eu amo você loucamente . Por mais que eu pareça um idiota que quer ser o herói e eu continuarei sendo isso , eu amo você . Mais do que os milkshakes , mais do que os videogames e mais do que todas as garotas que já amei . Casa comigo ? "  
"Benjamim Kirby Tennyson , por mais idiota , imbecil e bagunceiro que você seja , você tem algumas virtudes . E foram elas que me fizeram me apaixonar por você . Eu quero ser sua chama do amor . Seu protetor . Seu marido . Seu amante nos momentos bons e ruins . Eu amo você para sempre . Eu aceito sua proposta . " respondeu Rook .  
Eles trocaram alianças e se beijaram .  
Depois do beijo , a clássica pergunta do Ben : "Amor , será que não vai rolar essa noite . Por favor , eu estou muito motivado . Por favor , por favor . "  
"Ben Tennyson , por você ter invadido meu apartamento duas vezes e estar claramente me deixando louco com essas roupas e perfume , eu juro que você não vai sentar direito amanhã . Sinta a força do seu macho . Seu único macho . Que vai te marcar e mostrar para todo mundo que você é meu , meu , meu e só meu . " bradou Rook .  
"É nisso o que dá ser namorado de um alien territorial . Mas eu o amo assim mesmo . Pode vim , meu amor , pode vim . " pensou Ben . "  
Fim


End file.
